


When the Dust Settles

by KabochaKitsune



Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: A/B/O/tober, A/B/O/tober 2020, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, Blow Jobs, Feelings Realization, Fingers in Mouth, First Time, Love at First Sight, Love at first scent, Love/Lust at First Scent, Lust at First Scent, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Scent & Taste, Scent Kink, Scenting, Strength Kink, love or lust, love/lust at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: Law still remembered his first whiff of the first omega to capture his attention.He was no fool, of course - he was adoctor, and he lived that title - knew thatomegameant nothing in the realms of personality and power, no more thanwomandid. But the combination, so clearly Mugiwara's right hand at his beck and call and just as clearly his own man, was staggering. Confusing. God, it had nearly bowled him over.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948057
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133
Collections: A/B/O/tober 2020





	When the Dust Settles

**Author's Note:**

> ...Is this my first ZoLaw fic? Sorry what, how did that happen?
> 
> You will pry omega!Zoro out of my cold dead hands.
> 
> A/B/O/tober Day 3: Love/Lust at First Scent

Law still remembered his first whiff of the first omega to capture his attention.

He smelled just the same now as he had then; even with the addition of years and scars and strength that all layered over the core scent with their own unique notes, he really smelled _exactly_ the same, tasted the same as that smell under Law's tongue, and having that delectable flavor in his mouth felt like a culmination. Tracing his tongue up the new but not fresh scar over the other man's eye, feeling all that _muscle_ , all that strength, arching between his own body and the bulkhead, felt _right_.

The Straw Hats were whirlwind and power and force of pure will, every one of them - even the ones who didn't seem it just hid it beneath other personality traits; he'd seen it before - and the first mate was no exception. Half of them had blasted in through the damn _wall_ of the auction house like missiles, and when that scent had swirled its way to his nose through the dust, he'd been so floored he could hardly move. Had felt sure it was a mistake, being so taken with _anyone's_ scent, no matter their sex, primary or secondary. Felt it must be further so to smell an omega so _layered_ with the scent of his alpha (he'd been wrong on that count; Luffy was just _that_ kind of captain, that kind of alpha), and at the same time so inarguably, independently fucking powerful.

He was no fool, of course - he was a _doctor_ , and he lived that title - knew that _omega_ meant nothing in the realms of personality and power, no more than _woman_ did. But the combination, so clearly Mugiwara's right hand at his beck and call and just as clearly his own man, was staggering. Confusing.

And those layers, intermingled with a musk of power and strength and surety, dark layers of _something_ that put most noses in mind of alphas, and yet no hint _whatsoever_ of suppressants, no shame in his secondary sex... God, it had nearly bowled him over.

Still shook him now, with his hands dragging down a much broader chest than his own, significantly broader than it had been when the dust settled over the back auction rows and grey eyes pierced his own for a long moment, stealing his breath like he would come to steal hearts. With those strong hands gripping his ass, pulling him hard into a grind. Shit - he rolled his hips into that friction - a grind against a cock that had no business belonging to an omega of any build. He muttered a curse against the other man's jaw; heard the soft break of spit against lips as teeth bared in what had to be a grin.

Anything he was going to respond with to such a proud response, any shitty comment he expected from the other, was muffled in their mouths as lips met, and he really didn't fucking know which of them had moved first. God, Roronoa's tongue tasted as fucking glorious as the rest of him, dark and sharp and delectable. His fingers jingled past gold earrings as they dragged up into short hair, fisted on what he could get hold of to keep the other man _right there_ , keep them devouring each other. The swordsman fucking shivered in his hold, and he practically _fell_ deeper into that lap when muscled thighs _parted_ for him. Gods.

Two years he'd waited for this. Two years and change, and he'd still recognized the other man by scent before he'd seen his face. Felt his fucking heart race to have this entire maelstrom of a crew fall into his lap on Punk Hazard, but especially, _especially_ the first mate, locking gazes with him just as powerfully with one eye as he had with two. They'd all be instrumental in his plans, he was sure of it, but this man, in particular...

He understood, as he found himself slouched against the wood of _Sunny's_ storage room, that horribly dexterous mouth dancing over his cock, why there was no Ω on the other man's bounty poster. He barely dared himself to hold too tightly into that soft green hair, a beautiful contrast to their respective skin tones and those gold earrings and the dark letters on his fingers, with someone so fucking powerful just-grazing teeth over the underside of his cock, knotted fingers so deftly and delicately fondling his sac. Anyone who crossed this man's path was forfeiting their life, and only an utterly incompetent military force would stream a thousand men to their deaths after an "easy" omega target.

"Zoro-ya - "

That was all the warning he could muster. The other swordsman ignored it, _swallowed_ his head into that thick throat, and Law came the fuck apart.

Dimly, he felt two thick fingers press down on his tongue, clamped his mouth onto them and bit down as much as sucked his lips tight around them, gripping them as a brace until his body stopped shuddering. At length, that plush mouth slid back off him with a wet, filthy slurp, and he peeled eyes open to watch the other man wipe spit and cum from his chin with his free hand and found himself groaning into the fingers muffling him. Zoro's grin was fucking shit-eating.

"You're loud."

Law's glare was half-hearted, Zoro's chuckle dark as he finally pulled his fingers back.

"Next time let's find somewhere where you can be as loud as you want, huh?"

Law's breath stuttered. _Next time._ His tongue dragged over his lower lip almost without his realization, tasting the lingering edge of the other man's skin.

"Next time," he agreed, eyes on the other man's fly as he pulled up his haramaki, undid his own pants. The scent that leapt up when he pushed them down almost turned Law's knees to water. "Shit," he muttered, half to himself. "Do you need a knot to come?"

Zoro stilled. His eye narrowed, but the line of his mouth - the steadiness in his unbelievable fucking scent - told Law it was scrutiny rather than fury.

"Afraid you won't be able to satisfy me, Torao?"

"Tch - " That fucking nickname, this idiot and his captain both - No. No, he took a steadying breath through his nose. "Hardly. But it's not uncommon. I'm a doctor, remember? It's my job to know these things." Zoro snorted. Law grinned, relaxed a fraction with the tension broken. "I've got a harness for it. We're close enough by the _Tang_ I can Shamble it over -"

"I can jerk off just fine," the other man interrupted, and Law thought he was going to fucking die at the infinitesimal curl of embarrassment twining through that perfect scent even as Zoro reached up and yanked his bespotted pants down his legs. "So let's find out, huh?"

Law felt his fucking soul leave his body.

"Have you never - ?"

"No. You got an issue with that, Doc?"

Law could _smell_ the challenge more clearly than he could hear it. Fuck.

"Not at all," he purred, kicking his jeans off his ankles and curling forward to shove the larger man onto his back with one hand. Zoro _folded_ under his touch, thighs already parted by the time Law's knees found the decking. Shit. "I'm looking forward to finding out if you're _loud_ , too."

It would be fine if Zoro kept his mouth shut. Law could tell, by now, that he'd be able to catch all of his screams through his scent anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
